Blind Love
by Sakura Yingfa Li
Summary: My first CCS fic. Sakura, Tomoyo, and the rest of the gang are in their Junior Year. They have two foreign exchange students who seem familiar to Sakura and Tomoyo. Can you fall in love with a guy with whom you've only... Full Summary inside
1. Prolouge

**Blind Love**

**Author - Sakura Yingfa Li**

**Summary:** My first CCS fic. So please be nice. Sakura, Tomoyo, and the rest of the gang are in their Junior Year. They have two foreign exchange students who seem familiar to Sakura and Tomoyo. The annual school dance is coming up and the seniors have chosen dates for each girl and boy. It's a masquerade dance with blind dates. Can you fall in love with a guy with whoom you've only exchanged text messages and e-mails and when you already have some you love? Sakura and Tomoyo now must choose, their childhood sweetheart? Or their true love?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura Yingfa Li: Ah, my first fanfiction. Please be nice. I used to write fanfics under the name of IchigoCandy but that was when I was like in 3rd grade. sweatdrop I'm back and I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Please Read and Review. Oh by the way just call me Yingfa or Sakura. So much easier than Sakura Yingfa Li.

Tomoyo: Please do! It's quite an interesting story!

Chiharu: Sakura Yingfa Li does NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura a.k.a. CCS. All rights reserved for Clamp. Any character you have not heard of and the plot DO belong to Yingfa.

Eriol: Please note Yingfa has never really dated or deeply fallen in love. She is just using her imagination.

Keys

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Talking in Mind

(Notes or Comments)

**Sarcasm or Ephasis**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blind Love**

**Authoress - Sakura Yingfa Li**

**Rating: PG13 Just in Case**

**Prologue**

**Don't Say Good-bye!**

"SYAO!" exclaimed a 6 years old girl with short layered honeybrown hair tied in two pigtails with sparkling emerald eyes which were glassy, as if she was holding back tears. Her name was Kinomoto Sakura.

"What is it, Sakura?" a boy asked. He had messy chocolate brown eyes and harsh amber eyes, which held a look of questioning instead of his usual glare. His name was Li Xiaolang but he was called Syaoran in Japan and his pet name, which Sakura called him was Syao.

"Your not going back to Hong Kong, are you?" she asked. He blinked. How did she know?

"How do you know that?" he questioned.

Sakura's face expression dropped. Her tears fell. "NO! You can't go!" she exclaimed stubbornly. Syaoran tried calming her down but it didn't work. "I don't want you to go," she whispered hugging him.

Syaoran hugged her back. "I don't want to go back either, Sakura, but I have to," Syaoran replied softly.

"NO! NO! NO! You can't go!" she cried. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Don't cry. I'll be back," he whispered.

"I want you to stay," she whispered.

Syaoran smiled sadly.

"I'd stay if I could but I can't," he whispered. She began to cry on his shoulder. "Shhh, don't cry, Yingfa," he said in his native tongue, Chinese.

"Mou, Syao, Ashiteru, I don't want you to go," she cried. Endless tears falling running down her cheeks.

"Wo Ai Ni, Yingfa. I promise I'll be back. I even have a gift for you," he replied.

Sakura stopped cryingn and wiped away her tears. She glared at Syaoran looking him straight in the eye. "Are you trying to bribe me?" she demanded.

Syaoran chuckled nervously. "Kinda," he whispered into her ear bringing her into a tight embrace. (O.O WAIT! I thought they're supposed to be six?)

"What it is?" she asked pkaying with his messy hair makin git even messier than before.

Syaoran reached into his pocket and oulled out a long box covered in shiny emerald green wrapping paper and tied with a silver ribbon. Sakura glanced at it, but still clung to her Syaoran. He sighed as he began to unwrap the box. Sakura watched with interest still clinging to him. He untied the ribbon and took off the wrapping paper. It revealed a necklace. Sakura's emerald eyes grew big in curiosity. Syaoran smiled. He knew he had awaoken her curiosity, He pulled it out of the box and handed it to Sakura. Sakura at first wouldn't talk it, but after Syaoran begged a little she took it. Sakura fingered it very carefully. It was a thin silver chain but what caught her interest was the silver star locket. It had a 3-d shape and on the outside it had a gold border with small gems in the shape of circles which were diamonds, sapphires, rubies, amethysts, and emeralds when along the border of gold. In the center was engraved "To My Sweet Cherry Blossom." She opened it and it began to play a song. Sakura smiled. It was their favorite song, Ashita E No Merodi. Sakrua sniffled. Inside was a picture of Sakura on the back of the front and on theback held a picture of Syaoran. There was one flap which held a picture of them together and on the other side was a picture of her, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol together. She closed it and look at the back. The back was much simpler but engraved onto it was, "Wo Ai Ni, Yingfa. From Xiaolang." she smiled. She nestled herself in his embrace.

"Arigatou, Syao," she whispered. He smiled hugging her tightly. Afterwards he took the necklace from her hand and put it around her neck.

"Promise me you'll never take it off,"he whispered.

"I promise," she replied smiling. She fingered it again. Then it hit her.

"Does it?" she asked.

"It does," he replied with a smile.

A girl with soft amethyst purple eyes and long wavy purplish grayish was crying softly. She held a video camera. With her was a boy with neat midnight black hair and sapphire blue eyes with black round glasses. He had a small sad smile on. "Eri, will you go to?" the girl asked.

"I must. I need yiou to watch over her while I watch over him, Moyo," he replied hugging her.

She closed her video camera and hugged him back. She cried softly.

"I also have a gift," he whispered pulling out a square sapphire box with a gold ribbon.

Her eyes widened and she took it. She began to uwrap it carefully. When she finally opened it, she gasped. "You didn't have to Eri," she whispered. She slowly and carefully lifted it out and fingered it. It was a gold charm nracelet with amethysts in the shape of hearts, sapphires in the sahpe of suns, emeralds in the shape of stars, and diamonds in the shape of crescent moons. She then noticed that it had one charm that was in the shape of a key. It was silver and embedded onto it was sapphires and amethysts. "Does this?" she asked.

"I does," he whispered. She remained silent. "Thank you, Eriol, I'll never forget you. Ashiteru," she whispered. "Ashiteru, Moyo," he whispered back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yingfa: crying So sad, anyhow, there are hidden meanings in this prologue, but I won't say a thing.

Kaho: How sweet. That was wonderful Yingfa.

Yingfa: ggigle Arigatou, Mizuki-sama.

Kero: When do I get a part!

Nakuru: Me too!

Yingfa: You two will appear soon enough.

Syaoran: Kids can fall in love when they're 6?

Yingfa: Hey! Anything's possible! I mean I fell in love when I was five. -blush-

Eriol: She's right.

Tomoyo: Ah, I'm so glad Yingfa made me videotape the scene. I'll think I'll watch it.

Sakura: Hoe...sweatdrop

Yingfa: A preview of the first chapter of Blind Love!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Class we have two foreign exchange students. Please come in," said Terada-sensei.

------------------------

"Hiiragizawa Eriol, and this is my cousion Li Syaoran," said one of the two boys.

-------------------------

"They're SOOOOOOOO Hot!" squealed the girls.

-------------------------

"Blind Dates!" exclaimed everyone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yingfa: End! Hope you enjoyed the preview. Please review and you'll get your first chapter.

Sakura: Yingfa would like to extend her thank you's to...

Crystalserenity89 - Thank you very much for your advice and the spelling for ashiteru. I knew I spelt it wrong.

dbzgtfan2004 - Thank you for reviewing. Yes, Sakura and Syaoran forever! -


	2. Chapter One

**Blind Love**

**Authoress - Sakura Yingfa Li**

**Summary:** My first CCS fic. So please be nice. Sakura, Tomoyo, and the rest of the gang are in their Junior Year. They have two foreign exchange students who seem familiar to Sakura and Tomoyo. The annual school dance is coming up and the seniors have chosen dates for each girl and boy. It's a masquerade dance with blind dates. Can you fall in love with a guy with whoom you've only exchanged text messages and e-mails and when you already have some you love? Sakura and Tomoyo now must choose, their childhood sweetheart? Or their true love?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yingfa: Oh my gosh! I'm SOOOO sorry. I had it typed and everything and then our computer decides to break down on us erasing the file! ARGH! Anyhow I hope you don't mind the delay. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Read and Review please!

Syaoran: Yingfa would like to thank her reviewers

CherryBlossomBlues - Here is your update...it's a bit later than I wanted. Thank you for you review.

Hokkaidokyon - lol, thank you for your review. Yes, I know it does sound a bit expensive for a six year old but, Syaoran's rich right?

dbzgtfan2004 - Yes! Sakura and Syaoran forever! Thank you very much for your review.

crystalserenity89 - Thank you very much for your review. I re-edited the prolouge.

Yamazaki: Yingfa does own -bomp-

Chiharu: YAMAZAKI! Are you trying to get Yingfa sued!

Yingfa: -crying- Yamazaki, how could you! I don't own CCS! All rights reserved for Clamp!

Everyone else: -sweatdrop- Yamazaki, Chiharu, Yingfa

Keys

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Talking in Mind

(Notes or Comments)

**Sarcasm or Ephasis**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blind Love**

**Authoress - Sakura Yingfa Li**

**Rating: PG13 Just in Case**

**Chapter One**

**Chapter One is dedicated to my first reviewer, crystalserenity89**

**Foreign Exchange Students and Blind Dates**

"SAKURA!" exclaimed Tomoyo. She had grown into a beautiful young lady. She had attracted many young men but she rejected them all for a childhood love. She was now 17 years old.

"What is it, Tommy?" questioned Sakura. She had blossomed into a beautiful young lady as well but had more of a cute look than beautiful. She also had attracted many youths but rejected them all for her childhood sweetheart. She was now 16 turning 17 in April.

"Did you hear?" asked Tomoyo with a curious look.

"We're having foreign exchange students!" exclaimed Chiharu bouncing into te conversation. Sakura faltered at the sudden entrance of Chiharu's. "Sorry, Sakura," Chiharu said with an apologetic look. Sakura shook her head.

"I heard they're boys," said Rika entering the conversation.

"I heard they're supposed to be rich," said Naoko as she joined her friends.

"I heard they're supposed to be cute," said Chiharu with a giggle. All the girls laughed.

"Did you guys hear the other news?" asked Rika.

"About what?" they queried.

"The dance," said Rika.

"Right! I wonder what the seniors are planning for this year," said Tomoyo. Suddenly the bell rang.  
"See you guys later!" Chiharu exclaimed taking Rika and Naoko in the direction of their classroom. Sakura and Tomoyo headed in a different direction for their classroom.

"Good morning, class. We have two foreign exchange students," said Terada-sensei. There was some chatter around the class wondering about the foreign exchange students. "Quiet now. Please come in," said Terada-sensei.

Two boys entered. One had neatly combed midnight black hair and a soft sapphire blue eyes with black round glasses. His eyes held a look of kindness and maturity. Many could figure this boy was a true gentleman, but if you looked close enough you could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. The other boy had messy chocolate brown hair and a harsh amber brown eyes. His eyes had a cold and distant look in them, but if you looked deep enough you would be able to find the kindness in them.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" asked Terada-sensei.

The boy with midnight black hair nodded. "I am Hiiragizwa Eriol and this is my cousin Li Syaoran," he said. A majority of the girls swooned from the sound of his melodic voice.

Tomoyo tapped Sakura's shoulder as she stiffled a giggle. Sakura stiffled a giggle as well when she saw what Tomoyo found so funny. The girls were swooning and drooling over the boys and the boys were all glaring at them.   
"Kinomoto-san, Daidojui-san, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" asked Terada-sensei.

"Iie(No), Terada-sensei," they replied with an innocent smile.

"Li-san, you may sit behind Kinomoto-san. Hiiragizwa-san you can take the seat behind Daidojui-san," said Terada-sensei. The two boys nodded their heads and sat down. Sakura threw Tomoyo a look which Tomoyo returned. Both sakura and Tomoyo thought they were familiar.

"Sakura, Tomoyo, you guys are sooooooooooooooo lucky. You guys get the foreign exchange students," said Chiharu.

"Are they cute?" asked Naoko.

Sakura laughed. "Choose for yourself," she said.

The three girls looked as Li-san and Hiiragizwa-san walked out of the building. "They're soooooo dreamy," said Chiharu with a sigh. Naoko nodded her head. Sakura laughed. "What's so funny, Sakura?" asked Chiharu.

Sakura smiled evilly. "What about Yamazaki, Chiharu?" Sakura asked. Chiharu flushed red. Yamazaki Takahashi was Chiharu's boyfriend. "And Kyo Wakasa, Naoko?" asked Sakura. Naoko blushed. Kyo Wakasa was Naoko's cush.

"I think Li-san is too serious to like," said Tomoyo.

Sakura raised her eyebrow. An evil glint shone in her eyes. "Choosing Hiiragizwa-san over Li-san are we now, Tommy? What about Eri? He'd be so disappointed if he heard what you just said," Sakura said. Tomoyo turned pink.

"Sakura, how can you not have a crush on one of the two?" asked Naoko.

Sakura smiled a secretive smile. "I already have someone to love and I'm content with him," said Sakura in reply.

"Your childhood sweetheart again?" teased Chiharu. Sakura smiled.

"I think I spot the boys," said Tomoyo as she stood up.

Sakura also stood up as she scanned the crowd for the boys. Her eyes landed on them. "Yamazaki! Ryo! Kyo!" exclaimed Sakura waving her hand. The boys walked over.

"What's with the girls?" asked Kyo.

"They all have crushes on Li-san and Hiiragizwa-san," said Tomoyo with a soft giggle.

"All of them?" asked Ryo as he raised an eyebrow.  
"Everyone except Rika and **Sakura**," chirped Tomoyo.

"Sakura never falls for guys, Tommy," said Ryo with a laugh. Sakura laughed.

"Oi, I know, but..." said Tomoyo.

"Those boys know how to start a riot don't they?" asked Yamazaki as he chuckled.

"You know them?" asked Sakura with a start.

"Yeah," said Yamazaki.

"Oh my gosh! You have to introduce us!" exclaimed Chiharu, Naoko, and Tomoyo.

Yamazaki sweatdropped at their excitement. "Calm down. All in good time," he said.

"Hoe! I've never seen you guys so fired up," said Sakura.

Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Naoko sweatdropped. "Hahahaha, gomen(sorry)," they said.

The boys, Sakura, and Rika laughed. "I guess we should introduce them," said Kyo with a laugh.

"Really!" exclaimed Chiharu, Naoko, and Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Hoe!" exclaimed Sakura in her shock.

"They really are fired up," said Ryo with a chuckle. Chiharu, Naoko, and Tomoyo blushed. Ryo's eyes scanned the crowd. "I think that's them. Yo, Li! Hiiragizwa!" exclaimed Ryo waving his hand trying to get the boys' attention. The two boys turned their heads to where they heard they're names being called. They found Ryo waving and chuckled and head over.

"Hey, Ryo, Kyo, Yamazaki," said Hiiragizwa. He smiled charmingly at the girls. Chiharu, Naoko, and Tomoyo swooned. Sakura's mouth nearly dropped in shock.

"Chi-chan! Nao-chan! Tommy!" Sakura shrieked, "you should be ashamed of yourselves!" Chiharu, Naoko, and Tomoyo blushed in embarrassment. Sakura groaned.

"Now, now, Sakura, let them have their fun," said Kyo playfully. Sakura looked quizzically at him. Throwing him a look that said I thought you liked Naoko. Kyo laughed nervously. Yamazaki, Rika, Ryo, Syaoran, and Eriol watched in amusement.

"So who is this lovely lady?" asked Eriol to Kyo. Sakura put up her defenses as she heard lovely lady.

"This lovely lady is Kinomoto Sakura," said Ryo with a chuckle.  
"Well Sakura-chan is lovely, but she so adorable!" squealed Tomoyo. Sakura sweatdropped.

"And the other ladies?" Eriol asked.

"Yamazaki's girl, Mihara Chiharu, Ryo's girl, Sasaki Rika, Yangisawa Naoko, and Daidojui Tomoyo," said Kyo with a smile.

"I am Hiiragizwa Eriol but please call me Eriol. This is my cousin Li Syaoran," Eriol said with another charming smile.

"You can call us by our names," chirped all the girls except Sakura who then sighed.

"You can call me Sakura," she said with a small smile.

"You have a beautiful smile, Sakura-san," Eriol said.

"You can drop any honorifics," said Sakura. 'He reminds of Eri,' thought Sakura.

"So I've heard everyone talking excitedly about something. Do you know what it is?" asked Eriol.

"Oh! Everyone talks about it anually. It the Tomeda High Spring Ball," said Tomoyo happily.

"You seem most happy about it Tomoyo-san. All students seem happy about it, but you seem overjoyed," said Eriol.

"Oh that's because. Since we're juniors this year, Sakura has to go," said Ryo chuckling.

"Eh?" asked Eriol.

"Sakura has some sort of issue against men and has refused to go to the Spring Ball since you need a date," said Kyo.

"That's not true! I do not have an issue against men!" exclaimed Sakura, "if I did. I wouldn't be friends with you, Yamazaki, or Ryo!"

"True, but what about the way you acted towards Eriol?" asked Yamazaki.

"That's! That's! Oh! ARGH!" she exclaimed in frustration. Tomoyo giggled.

"Oh you guys stop teasing her. You know exactly why Sakura acts the way she does," she said. She held in her hands a videocamera.

Eriol smiled. When a group of seniors came over. They were eyeing Sakura very evilly. They knew that Kinomoto Sakura would HAVE to go to this year Tomeda High Spring Ball because it was required of Juniors and Seniors to attend. That is how they came up with this year's idea for the Spring Ball. The spring ball idea was in honor of Miss Kinomoto Sakura's first appearance at the Tomeda High Spring Ball. The small group of seniors. "Well atleast you guys are up together in a group. As you all know the Tomeda High Spring Ball is coming in Spring and this year theme is Blind Dates," said Miyu Hinamori. Miyu was one of the popular girls but she wasn't a slut, she however was a player. She had long wavy blonde hair and sky blue eyes that were like water.

"BLIND DATES!" the gang exclaimed.

"That's right. We, the seniors, got together over the summer to plan for our final Tomeda High Spring Ball. We decided on the theme of blind dates and we arranged them all. So here you are," Miyu said with a smile. She handed each one a slip of paper.

"On the piece of paper, there is an alias which you are to call your date, their e-mail, and phone number," said another senior girl named Yumi. She then pulled out a couple of cellphones. "Since we know some cellphones have caller id. We borrowed some cellphone that don't," Yumi said with a smile as she handed one to each person.

"We want you to get to know your date. You ask just about anything except their name, their address, their birthday, their class, and anything that will give off hints about who you are," said Miyu. Then with that the group of seniors left. Leaving the gang to look at their slips of paper. (And because Yingfa knows your probably curious. She's included them. Ah please note if the e-mail, name, or phone number has an relatance to you. It is complete coincidence.)

Sakura's

Xiaolang

Little.Wolf713(at)hotmail(dot)com

616 - 713 - 0401

-------------------------

Tomoyo's

Eli

Mysterious.boyClow323(at)hotmail(dot)com

616 - 323 - 0903

-------------------------

Chiharu's

Zachary

SciFic.Boy061(at)hotmail(dot)com

616 - 061 - 0643

-------------------------

Naoko's

Nick

Sports.boy125(at)hotmail(dot)com

616 - 125 - 8405

-------------------------

Rika's

Alex

Musical.boy821(at)hotmail(dot)com

616 - 821 - 3650

-------------------------

Yamazaki's

Chelsea

Freesia.girl520(at)hotmail(dot)com

616 - 520 - 8845

-------------------------

Ryo's

Rita

Elegant.lady624(at)hotmail(dot)com

616 - 624 - 5821

-------------------------

Kyo's

Nikki

Ghostly.authoress1011(at)hotmail(dot)com

616 - 389 - 1011

-------------------------

Syaoran's

Cherry

Card.Mistress.Yingfa401(at)hotmail(dot)com

616 - 401 - 0713

-------------------------

Eriol's

Madison

Angelic.voice903(at)hotmail(dot)com

616 - 903 - 0323

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yingfa: That concludes our first chapter of Blind Love. Please review! Pretty please. I do appreciate constructive critism. Oh by the way have you noticed Syaoran hasn't spoken at all?

Syaoran: As you probably guessed alot of the aliases are the dubbed names.

Yingfa: I did that so it wouldn't make it too confusing.

Sakura: Review please!


	3. Chapter Two

**Blind Love**

**Authoress - Sakura Yingfa Li**

**Summary:** My first CCS fic. So please be nice. Sakura, Tomoyo, and the rest of the gang are in their Junior Year. They have two foreign exchange students who seem familiar to Sakura and Tomoyo. The annual school dance is coming up and the seniors have chosen dates for each girl and boy. It's a masquerade dance with blind dates. Can you fall in love with a guy with whoom you've only exchanged text messages and e-mails and when you already have some you love? Sakura and Tomoyo now must choose, their childhood sweetheart? Or their true love?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yingfa: Here is chapter two for my readers! - I thank you all for yours reviews. They are greatly appreciated and makes me work harder to update quicker.

Syaoran: This may sound weird but there are hidden meanings in each chapter. They will be revealed when the story finally ends...which won't be for a while.

Yingfa: True! Okay...time to say thank you to...my reviewers!

Fallen Latte - Thank you for your review. Here is the update.

Wishes of an Angel - Thank you very much for your reviews. It made me laugh. I'm glad you like the story.

Livianna-the-mean-stepsister - I'm glad you like the fanfiction so much. - Here is your update

Unknown Reviewer - The slips of paper will be explained in the chapter. I'm glad you like the story.

metrogurl803 - Thank you for your review. Here's your update.

**Eriol: Cardcaptor Sakura does NOT belong to Yingfa. All rights reserved for Clamp.**

**Tomoyo: However the plot and any character you have not heard of belongs to Yingfa.**

Sakura: Is Syaoran going to talk in this chapter?

Yingfa: -grin- Mostly likely not...but, eh, who knows!

Keys

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Talking in Mind

(Notes or Comments)

**Sarcasm or Ephasis**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Blind Love**

**Authoress - Sakura Yingfa Li**

**Rating: PG13 Just in Case**

**Chapter Two**

**Getting to Know Your Date(Darn, that's hard!)**

For those who did not get the slips of paper. I'll explain again. We'll use Sakura's as an example.

Xiaolang -----The Alias

Little.Wolf713(at)hotmail(dot)com -----His E-mail

616 - 713 - 0401 -----His Cellphone Number

The gang looked at their slips of paper and sighed, of all things blind dates. What where in the mind of the seniors?

What they didn't know that the seniors were deciding to play matchmaker, but for the whole entire High School! Well techinally the Seniors had to do some prying into the students' private lives but hey, it was all for a good cause. Well actually truth be told the seniors got this idea thanks to three pairs of devious parents. Not that these parents were actually devious, nope on the contrary. They were actually quite the perfect parents but being perfect parents is what drove them to do what they did. They wanted to see their children happy and so this is how the the seniors' idea came to be. Of course it didn't take that much of an effort to convince the seniors. Since the seniors were more than willing to do it.

Tomoyo looked wistfully at Sakura. She wondered who Sakura's date was. She knew Sakura was going to try and fake sickness so she wouldn't have to go to the dance but she'd mostly likely be dragged out the house. She softly giggled to herself. She looked at her slip of paper. 'Eli...' she thought, 'what an unusual name. Then again it is an alias.' She hoped it wasn't one of the playboys. She then sighed. Too bad it wasn't possible for it to be Eri. "This is going to be an interesting Spring Ball," she said with a small giggle.

"Yeah, most definetly," said Chiharu. She wondered who Zachary could be and silently hoped it was Yamazaki. She hated the thought of it possibly being someone else.

"I hope none of our dates are the players," said Sakura with a small smile.

"I hope none of ours are a slut," said Ryo.

Then suddenly the bell rang. They bid each other good-bye and headed off for their classes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's class was given time to get to "know" their blind dates during their free time. So Sakura decided to get to know her date. It was possible he wasn't on or he wasn't on. Since some classes had allowed to go online while others were not and no one but the teachers knew which classes were or were not. She signed onto MSN Messenger and added Xiaolang unto her list and luckily for her he was on. She softly smiled. She silently hoped it wasn't anyone she detested. She clicked to make a conversation. (Please note: They will be using correct spelling though they may not use correct grammar because Yingfa doesn't feel like using n00b language)

Sweet Cherry Blossom: Hi!

Little Wolf: Hey

Sweet Cherry Blossom: so...ah...um, this difficult. Getting to know your date but not asking questions that can give off hints.

Little Wolf: lol. Yeah, definetly.

Sweet Cherry Blossom: Do you think age counts as a hint?

Little Wolf: Probably not, I mean I don't think the Seniors would go off pairing Freshmen and Juniors or any other combination.

Sweet Cherry Blossom: Yeah, your right. So, um, how old are you?

Little Wolf: 16, you?

Sweet Cherry Blossom: 16, too.

Little Wolf: They probably kept to people around the same age.

Sweet Cherry Blossom: True. So, ah...hm, this is getting to be difficult. Hm, how was your day?

Little Wolf: Pretty good...yours?

Sweet Cherry Blossom: Same. -

Little Wolf: Your a very cheerful person I presume.

Sweet Cherry Blossom: Hai!(Yes)

Little Wolf: lol, your also very amusing.

Sweet Cherry Blossom: Hoe...shall I call you Little Wolf or Xiaolang?

Little Wolf: Xiaolang will do.

Sweet Cherry Blossom: Then please call me Yingfa. -

Little Wolf: 'twil do, Yingfa-san.

Sweet Cherry Blossom: Xiaolang-kun, -san isn't necessary. Just plain Yingfa will do.

Little Wolf: -chuckle- ok. But only if you drop -kun as well.

Sweet Cherry Blossom: 'kay!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Yingfa and Xiaolang got to "know" each other. There were other people getting to know eachother. Yes, shall we peek into another couple's conversation. They are known as Angelic Singer and Mysterious Boy.

Angelic Singer: Hi.

Mysterious Boy: Hello, miss.

Angelic Singer: hahaha...don't "miss" me. You make me feel weird, Eli-san.

Mysterious Boy: Ah, very well. Just call me plain old Eli please, Madison-san.

Angelic Singer: Than just Madison for me too.

Mysterious Boy: Very well. How are you?

Angelic Singer: Your very polite aren't you? I'm fine. You?

Mysterious Boy: Yes, I was raised that way. Quite well.

Angelic Singer: So do you know how we're supposed to dress for this year?

Mysterious Boy: I believe it's masquerade.

Angelic Singer: Ah! Makes sense. Blind dates are the theme.

Mysterious Boy: I wonder how they expect us to get to our dates if we can't ask anything that worth knowing since it would be a hint.

Angelic Singer: That is difficult. But I'm pretty sure age doesn't count. If you don't mind me asking. How old are you?

Mysterious Boy: -chuckle- No worries. I am 16. How about you?

Angelic Singer: I recently turned 17.

Mysterious Boy: Ah! I see.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly the bell rang. It signaled the end of school and the ending of getting to "know" their dates.  
"SAKURA-CHAN!" screeched the four girls, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, and Tomoyo.

"Hai?(Yes)" replied Sakura as she ran towards her four friends.

"We're going to mall! Come on!" said Tomoyo as she took Sakura's hand. Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko ran in a direction while Sakura was dragged along and was not allowed to complain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YAMAZAKI! RYO! KYO! LI-KUN! ERIOL!" exclaimed Tomoyo waving her hand to try and get their attention. The boys turned their heads as they heard their names be called. The girls had run to Tomoyo's home to change and then headed for the mall to meet the boys.  
"What took you guys so long?" complained Kyo making a face at them as if they had waited centuries. The girls laughed.

"You know Tommy. It took her forever to decide what Sakura should wear," said Naoko with a giggle.

"Where is Sakura?" asked Eriol curiously. The girls looked around. 'OH MY GOSH!' they all thought, 'WHERE IS SHE!'

"Oh no! Oh no! Where could she be!" they shrieked. The boys all backed away from the girls scared half to death at the thought of what they might do now that their precious Sakura had gone missing.

"We musn't panic! Oh my gosh! What if Sakura-chan gets abuducted! It'll be our fault!" shrieked Chiharu.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan wouldn't get abuducted," said Rika as calmly as she could.

"No! Do you guys even remember what Sakura-chan was wearing! Oh, Tommy if you hadn't insisted upon her wearing that ridiculous outfit we'd be worrying less that she'd get abuducted," shrieked Naoko.

"You guys were the ones agreeing that she should wear the outfit! Besides people don't get abuducted in broad daylight," shrieked Tomoyo.

"Yes, they do!" shrieked Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko back at Tomoyo.

The people who passed by the group thought they were all insane and mental. The boys backed even further away from the girls scared that they might be mistaken for being mental as well.

"XIAOLANG!" shrieked a happy voice it came from behind the boys.

"Oh no," gasped Eriol in despair.

"You have got to be kidding me," came Syaoran's groan. (LOL! He talked! YAY! Let's throw a party!) A girl with long black hair with very faint navy blue highlights appeared behind Syaoran and glomped him. Her hair was put up in two buns tied with a red ribbon with one ponytail from each bun. She was wearing a maroon red miniskirt and a white ruffled tank top. She had firey ruby red eyes. Her lips were an unusual bright red and were curled into a huge smile. "What are you doing here, Meiling?" asked Syaoran as he glared at her.

"Is that the way to greet your cousin, Syaoran? Auntie Yelan sent me over, why?" she asked curiously. Syaoran grumbled something but did not reply to her question. "What's wrong them?" asked Meiling as she pointed over to Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, and Tomoyo.

"Do you think we should calm them down?" asked Ryo nervously.

"It's a good show," said Yamazaki.

"It really is," agreed Kyo.

"Shouldn't we be atleast a little worried about Sakura?" asked Eriol.

"Nope, Sakura does this all the time. Trust us," said Kyo as he winked.

"So whose the girl, Li?" asked Ryo.

"My cousin, Meiling Li," said Syaoran with a pained face. He then growled at Meiling, "Get off me!" Meiling jumped off him and smiled at Eriol.

"Long time no see, Eriol," said Meiling with a huge smile that looked just a tad bit too innocent.

"Hello there, Meiling. Didn't expect you to come to Tomeda," said Eriol with a voice that sounded very gentlemanlike but had the tiniest hint of annoyance.

"Yes, I know. I didn't expect to come either. Auntie Yelan insisted I come though. So how are these three boys?" asked Meiling curiously.

"From the left Wakasa Ryo, Wakasa Kyo, Yamazaki Takahashi," said Eriol. He watched the girls worriedly. "Those girls are Daidojui Tomoyo, Mihara Chiharu, Sasaki Rika, and Yanagisawa Naoko," said Eriol.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Meiling as she titled her head at them.

"They've gone into hysterics about their little friend," said Kyo with a mischievous smile.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE, KYO WAKASA!" shrieked a voice. Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko turned their heads to where they heard that voice. They knew that voice very well. "Oh shoot," said the voice.  
"OH MY GOSH! IT'S SAKURA-CHAN!" the girls shrieked.

"She's okay!" shrieked Chiharu.

"She's fine!" shrieked Rika.

"She's here!" shrieked Naoko.

"She's safe!" shrieked Tomoyo.

"Why won't she come out?" asked Syaoran.

"Good question," the girls said.  
"Sakura-chan, come on out," said Tomoyo.

"Hoe! Demo(but), Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura.

"Get out here right now, missy!" said Chiharu.  
"She's right, Sakura, get out here right now! Do you know how worried we were!" said Naoko.

"She's right, Sakura-chan, we've been frightfully worried," said Rika.

"I don't want to come out," said Sakura.

Tomoyo sighed. "Come on out Sakura, you look absolutely adorable. There is nothing to be ashamed of," said Tomoyo.

"Oh alright, but no one is allowed to gawk, gape, shout kawaii, or say or do anything when I come out," said Sakura.

"Ok," everyone chorused. Sakura came out. All the boys either gawked or gaped. Meiling stood there in shock. Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko all shouted, "KAWAII!" Sakura groaned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yingfa: Lol. Here's your chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. Meiling has now entered the picture.

Meiling: Do you have something against me, Yingfa?

Yingfa: I used to, but not anymore. What Meiling's part in this story is going to remain a secret for a while.

Syaoran: Now I'm scared.

Sakura: Syaoran talked in this chapter.

Yingfa: Yup! Okay...now everyone review please! -


	4. IMPORTANT Author's Note

Author Note: This just to notify you, about an IMPORTANT author's note that is in my profile. I didn't feel like typing out the author's note for every single fanfiction I wrote so that's why it is in my profile. Please read it because it contains information as to what will happen to the fanfiction of Blind Love. This is NOT an actual update the following is what was written in the introduction. The reason why is because this site doesn't allow for just plain author note's.

"SAKURA!" exclaimed Tomoyo. She had grown into a beautiful young lady. She had attracted many young men but she rejected them all for a childhood love. She was now 17 years old.

"What is it, Tommy?" questioned Sakura. She had blossomed into a beautiful young lady as well but had more of a cute look than beautiful. She also had attracted many youths but rejected them all for her childhood sweetheart. She was now 16 turning 17 in April.

"Did you hear?" asked Tomoyo with a curious look.

"We're having foreign exchange students!" exclaimed Chiharu bouncing into te conversation. Sakura faltered at the sudden entrance of Chiharu's. "Sorry, Sakura," Chiharu said with an apologetic look. Sakura shook her head.

"I heard they're boys," said Rika entering the conversation.

"I heard they're supposed to be rich," said Naoko as she joined her friends.

"I heard they're supposed to be cute," said Chiharu with a giggle. All the girls laughed.

"Did you guys hear the other news?" asked Rika.

"About what?" they queried.

"The dance," said Rika.

"Right! I wonder what the seniors are planning for this year," said Tomoyo. Suddenly the bell rang."See you guys later!" Chiharu exclaimed taking Rika and Naoko in the direction of their classroom. Sakura and Tomoyo headed in a different direction for their classroom.

"Good morning, class. We have two foreign exchange students," said Terada-sensei. There was some chatter around the class wondering about the foreign exchange students. "Quiet now. Please come in," said Terada-sensei.

Two boys entered. One had neatly combed midnight black hair and a soft sapphire blue eyes with black round glasses. His eyes held a look of kindness and maturity. Many could figure this boy was a true gentleman, but if you looked close enough you could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. The other boy had messy chocolate brown hair and a harsh amber brown eyes. His eyes had a cold and distant look in them, but if you looked deep enough you would be able to find the kindness in them.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" asked Terada-sensei.

The boy with midnight black hair nodded. "I am Hiiragizwa Eriol and this is my cousin Li Syaoran," he said. A majority of the girls swooned from the sound of his melodic voice.

Tomoyo tapped Sakura's shoulder as she stiffled a giggle. Sakura stiffled a giggle as well when she saw what Tomoyo found so funny. The girls were swooning and drooling over the boys and the boys were all glaring at them. "Kinomoto-san, Daidojui-san, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" asked Terada-sensei.

"Iie(No), Terada-sensei," they replied with an innocent smile.

"Li-san, you may sit behind Kinomoto-san. Hiiragizwa-san you can take the seat behind Daidojui-san," said Terada-sensei. The two boys nodded their heads and sat down. Sakura threw Tomoyo a look which Tomoyo returned. Both sakura and Tomoyo thought they were familiar.

"Sakura, Tomoyo, you guys are sooooooooooooooo lucky. You guys get the foreign exchange students," said Chiharu.

"Are they cute?" asked Naoko.

Sakura laughed. "Choose for yourself," she said.

The three girls looked as Li-san and Hiiragizwa-san walked out of the building. "They're soooooo dreamy," said Chiharu with a sigh. Naoko nodded her head. Sakura laughed. "What's so funny, Sakura?" asked Chiharu.

Sakura smiled evilly. "What about Yamazaki, Chiharu?" Sakura asked. Chiharu flushed red. Yamazaki Takahashi was Chiharu's boyfriend. "And Kyo Wakasa, Naoko?" asked Sakura. Naoko blushed. Kyo Wakasa was Naoko's cush.

"I think Li-san is too serious to like," said Tomoyo.

Sakura raised her eyebrow. An evil glint shone in her eyes. "Choosing Hiiragizwa-san over Li-san are we now, Tommy? What about Eri? He'd be so disappointed if he heard what you just said," Sakura said. Tomoyo turned pink.

"Sakura, how can you not have a crush on one of the two?" asked Naoko.

Sakura smiled a secretive smile. "I already have someone to love and I'm content with him," said Sakura in reply.

"Your childhood sweetheart again?" teased Chiharu. Sakura smiled.

"I think I spot the boys," said Tomoyo as she stood up.

Sakura also stood up as she scanned the crowd for the boys. Her eyes landed on them. "Yamazaki! Ryo! Kyo!" exclaimed Sakura waving her hand. The boys walked over.

"What's with the girls?" asked Kyo.

"They all have crushes on Li-san and Hiiragizwa-san," said Tomoyo with a soft giggle.

"All of them?" asked Ryo as he raised an eyebrow."Everyone except Rika and **Sakura**," chirped Tomoyo.

"Sakura never falls for guys, Tommy," said Ryo with a laugh. Sakura laughed.

"Oi, I know, but..." said Tomoyo.

"Those boys know how to start a riot don't they?" asked Yamazaki as he chuckled.

"You know them?" asked Sakura with a start.

"Yeah," said Yamazaki.

"Oh my gosh! You have to introduce us!" exclaimed Chiharu, Naoko, and Tomoyo.

Yamazaki sweatdropped at their excitement. "Calm down. All in good time," he said.

"Hoe! I've never seen you guys so fired up," said Sakura.

Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Naoko sweatdropped. "Hahahaha, gomen(sorry)," they said.

The boys, Sakura, and Rika laughed. "I guess we should introduce them," said Kyo with a laugh.

"Really!" exclaimed Chiharu, Naoko, and Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Hoe!" exclaimed Sakura in her shock.

"They really are fired up," said Ryo with a chuckle. Chiharu, Naoko, and Tomoyo blushed. Ryo's eyes scanned the crowd. "I think that's them. Yo, Li! Hiiragizwa!" exclaimed Ryo waving his hand trying to get the boys' attention. The two boys turned their heads to where they heard they're names being called. They found Ryo waving and chuckled and head over.

"Hey, Ryo, Kyo, Yamazaki," said Hiiragizwa. He smiled charmingly at the girls. Chiharu, Naoko, and Tomoyo swooned. Sakura's mouth nearly dropped in shock.

"Chi-chan! Nao-chan! Tommy!" Sakura shrieked, "you should be ashamed of yourselves!" Chiharu, Naoko, and Tomoyo blushed in embarrassment. Sakura groaned.

"Now, now, Sakura, let them have their fun," said Kyo playfully. Sakura looked quizzically at him. Throwing him a look that said I thought you liked Naoko. Kyo laughed nervously. Yamazaki, Rika, Ryo, Syaoran, and Eriol watched in amusement.

"So who is this lovely lady?" asked Eriol to Kyo. Sakura put up her defenses as she heard lovely lady.

"This lovely lady is Kinomoto Sakura," said Ryo with a chuckle."Well Sakura-chan is lovely, but she so adorable!" squealed Tomoyo. Sakura sweatdropped.

"And the other ladies?" Eriol asked.

"Yamazaki's girl, Mihara Chiharu, Ryo's girl, Sasaki Rika, Yangisawa Naoko, and Daidojui Tomoyo," said Kyo with a smile.

"I am Hiiragizwa Eriol but please call me Eriol. This is my cousin Li Syaoran," Eriol said with another charming smile.

"You can call us by our names," chirped all the girls except Sakura who then sighed.

"You can call me Sakura," she said with a small smile.

"You have a beautiful smile, Sakura-san," Eriol said.

"You can drop any honorifics," said Sakura. 'He reminds of Eri,' thought Sakura.

"So I've heard everyone talking excitedly about something. Do you know what it is?" asked Eriol.

"Oh! Everyone talks about it anually. It the Tomeda High Spring Ball," said Tomoyo happily.

"You seem most happy about it Tomoyo-san. All students seem happy about it, but you seem overjoyed," said Eriol.

"Oh that's because. Since we're juniors this year, Sakura has to go," said Ryo chuckling.

"Eh?" asked Eriol.

"Sakura has some sort of issue against men and has refused to go to the Spring Ball since you need a date," said Kyo.

"That's not true! I do not have an issue against men!" exclaimed Sakura, "if I did. I wouldn't be friends with you, Yamazaki, or Ryo!"

"True, but what about the way you acted towards Eriol?" asked Yamazaki.

"That's! That's! Oh! ARGH!" she exclaimed in frustration. Tomoyo giggled.

"Oh you guys stop teasing her. You know exactly why Sakura acts the way she does," she said. She held in her hands a videocamera.

Eriol smiled. When a group of seniors came over. They were eyeing Sakura very evilly. They knew that Kinomoto Sakura would HAVE to go to this year Tomeda High Spring Ball because it was required of Juniors and Seniors to attend. That is how they came up with this year's idea for the Spring Ball. The spring ball idea was in honor of Miss Kinomoto Sakura's first appearance at the Tomeda High Spring Ball. The small group of seniors. "Well atleast you guys are up together in a group. As you all know the Tomeda High Spring Ball is coming in Spring and this year theme is Blind Dates," said Miyu Hinamori. Miyu was one of the popular girls but she wasn't a slut, she however was a player. She had long wavy blonde hair and sky blue eyes that were like water.

"BLIND DATES!" the gang exclaimed.

"That's right. We, the seniors, got together over the summer to plan for our final Tomeda High Spring Ball. We decided on the theme of blind dates and we arranged them all. So here you are," Miyu said with a smile. She handed each one a slip of paper.

"On the piece of paper, there is an alias which you are to call your date, their e-mail, and phone number," said another senior girl named Yumi. She then pulled out a couple of cellphones. "Since we know some cellphones have caller id. We borrowed some cellphone that don't," Yumi said with a smile as she handed one to each person.

"We want you to get to know your date. You ask just about anything except their name, their address, their birthday, their class, and anything that will give off hints about who you are," said Miyu. Then with that the group of seniors left. Leaving the gang to look at their slips of paper.


End file.
